Scenes with no stories (& a few one shots)
by yvj
Summary: In the wake of the laughable ending. I've found a way to vent via writing. Sometimes I imagine a fanfic scene that doesn't really go with any particular story I am thinking of or working on. Sometimes the scene is part of a potential story I have no real inclination to write. I will post them and my shorter one-shots here. Most of the writing will be NaruSaku related
1. The Hokage's Speech

Short fic originally published on tumblr

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto glanced out beyond the stage, what he saw caused his stomach to knot and his chest muscles to contract constricting his breath. The edge of the crowd was barely visible, a vast sea of humanity as far as the eye could see. A shiver of shame ran through him. What kind of Hokage-elect was scared of addressing his people?

The loud crowd piercing voice of a Konohakagure councilman pulled Naruto's attention away from the villagers.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Konohagakure, according to the statutes agreed on, and the laws and customs of the Fire Nation?"

Stone-faced, Naruto allowed his mind to wander to the night before.

_"I am a little surprised Naruto I expected you to be more um enthused about achieving your dream."_

_"Sakura-chan I'm not sure how to say this but I think I'm a little panicked right now."_

_"Seriously?" _

_"I know, I didn't see this coming either."_

_"What happened? Last week we were so excited."_

_"I looked over the transcript off my dad's speech this morning."_

_"And?"_

_"You met the guy didn't you?"_

_"Yes, for a short amount of time."_

_"Still…."_

_"OK admittedly he was very eloquent."_

_"He wasn't the only one I glanced over the other Hokage's speeches as well."_

_"This is not a competition Naruto."_

_"I know it's not. I don't need it to be better than my dad's or the others but I want my speech to be memorable. And i don't want to mess it up."_

_"Are you telling me the savior of the known world is afraid of public speaking?"_

_"I know, this would be funny if it wasn't happening to me"_

"I solemnly promise to do so" Naruto answered.

The councilman nodded before continuing.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"All this I promise to do," Naruto announced while his thoughts wandered again.

_"Naruto you realize you've made dozens of speeches in your life right?"_

_"That can't be right."_

_"Trust me on this. Maybe you haven't noticed but since you've graduated from the academy your words have inspired countless shinobi, me included." _

_"Yeah this is not the same."_

_"Your words have reached the hearts of those who were once your enemies, you've helped them walk away from the path of darkness!"_

_"To be fair I usually got to punch them first. Plus I never did it in front of a mass of people." _

_"Are you forgetting about Obito? That was in front of the entire alliance!"_

_"Alright fine Obito, but it's still not the same. He pissed me off so he had my attention. When I'm focused on someone like that I don't notice anyone else." _

_"You know what I think is going to happen?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think you will go to do the memorial stone, you will stand in front of the village, you will look handsome, powerful, reliable, and you will deliver one helluva speech."_

_"I appreciate that but you might be a little biased Sakura-chan." _

_"Can you blame me?"_

_"What if I start to stutter? Is that medically possible, to just stuttering out of nowhere?" _

_"Stuttering is not like a cold Naruto you can't just…Okay you are a little anxious but that's fine. Let's do this, you can talk to me."_

_"I thought I was talking to you?"_

_"You prefer to focus on someone right? Than focus on me ok? Talk to me."_

_"I don't know if it works like that…"_

_"Alright then tell me how does it work?"_

_"I don't know but it probably doesn't work like that. Besides I'm not sure I'll be able to find you in the crowd."_

_"Just think about me then, picture me in your mind."_

_"Well I think I can do that for sure. I've had a lot of practice at it."_

"You may now address the village."

Naruto's shoulders braced as though expecting a blow. Two shinobi approached him, one enrobed Naruto with the Hokage garb the other placed the Hokage hat upon his head. Appropriately attired as the sovereign of the village Naruto slowly made his way to the podium at the edge of the stage.

He sighed contently before speaking.

"The oath I have sworn before you today, like the one recited by others who served before me, was not just a vague oath to ideals, the promises I made today are not so different from the oath that is taken each time a shinobi risks his life for his village. It's not that different from the oath made by every non-shinobi who lives and dreams in that same village. My oath is not so different from the pledge we all make when we greet each other in the morning. I am no different than any of you. You and I, as villagers, have the power to shape our destiny. You and I, as citizens of this village have the power to change the world."

Naruto glanced at the crowd. It was eerily calm, like still water, and thoughts of its murky depths did not put Naruto at ease. He scanned the audience briefly before letting his imagination take over.

_She was waiting for him in the Hokage's office sitting on the desk in a one piece yellow dress that absolutely hugged her body. Sakura smiled in delight when she saw him and he stood in the doorway wowed by the sight of her. She beckoned him forward with a crook of her finger. He entered the room and walked over to her. He reached out and touched her cheek, moving his hands tenderly feeling every bit of her smooth skin. _

Naruto blinked the image from his eyes.

"You and I…as villagers are a team, but it's something more than our relationship isn't there? Something special. You may have an idea about how I feel right now but honestly what you are thinking is just scratching at the surface."

Naruto looked around and found that once again he was greeted by silence.

_She rose and whispered something to him. He kissed her slowly. He allowed himself to savor it, lingering as long as was absolutely necessary. Taking his lips away, Naruto framed her face with his hands. He held her face for a very long time, not looking at her but through her at their past. _

"I will never say that I deserve this, I am not that arrogant. But I would be lying if I said this is not what I've always wanted…. I'm not going to pretend it's been easy, we've made mistakes in the past, there's been miscommunications…misunderstandings. There were times I doubted…when this didn't seem possible. Yet here we are. You've shared my dreams. My joys my pains… well maybe something's are written in the stars huh?"

_A tiny tear trailed down her cheek and Naruto wiped it away with his thumb. Her eyes flashed in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She stopped crying and he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. _

"I don't have my father's eloquence. But I will try to express, my inner feelings and thankfulness. These words are my own, these are the words of a man- who would not be much of a man without you. So I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, nothing to lose, everything to gain. These are my promises-

_Naruto nuzzled her face, mumbling sweet words as Sakura giggles._

"-There will be no one above you. I promise you the type of loyalty that would put any ninken from the Inuzuka clan to shame."

_She was now warm to his touch. He kissed her face and throat gently until her breathing slowed._

"I promise you my strength and all my power."

_Sakura's arms tightened about his neck as his hands moved behind her, he pulled her against the length of him without breaking the kisses. _

"You are mine-and I am yours-

_Lifting the dress he then moved his hand to the valley between her _

-I offer you my life because I love you…Sak-"

Naruto stopped abruptly. He blinked, once, twice "-k-k-Konhoa—I love you Konohagakure."

Red-faced Naruto drew in a deep breath. "I love you Konohagakure and that is why I will keep my promises."

He took a step back and bowed lightly to the audience. "Thank you everyone."

A muffled murmur ran through the crowd as Naruto moved away from the podium. In the span of two quick breaths the murmur becomes a thunderous roar.

—-

Naruto looked out the window of his office, there was a soft breeze blowing outside and somehow it wafted in the smells from the Ichiraku ramen stand to him. The village, his village seemed as serene as any dream he had ever had.

He smiled

_"Soooo who is this Konohagakure and how long have you've been seeing her behind my back?"_

_"Ah Sakura-chan it's not like that."_

_"Oh it isn't huh? So I didn't just watch you confess your love for her in front of the entire village?"_

_"Okay you caught me I guess you can say she was my first love."_

_"Well you tell that hussy to back off." _

_"It's not that easy we're in a committed relationship now."_

_"So what does that make me the Hokage's mistress?"_

_"I'm sure that's not the official title….There's probably a classier name than that."_

_"How scandalous! I am a woman scorned Naruto, hell will hath no fury as my own."_

_"If it makes you feel better she's much harder to impress." _

_"You mock my fury? Well keep this in mind she'll never love you the way the way I love you. Actually she'll never love you the way I can love you…."_

_"Wow yeah–that's….wait-wait-wait. Sakura-chan wait-let me lock the office door first."_

"The delegate from the Fire-nation is here to see you Hokage-sama."

Naruto pulled away from the window and turned towards the shinobi peeking in through the office door.

"Good, send him in."

The shinobi hesitated.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No sir, I just wanted to say your speech yesterday. It was an excellent speech sir, very touching, very passionate."

Blushing Naruto chuckled softly. "Yes, thank you, it um it was from the heart."

—-

**So I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Beginings

_A fanfic entry for the first day of NaruSaku week on tumblr_

_XXXXXXXXXXx_

Ino was not angry when she opened the door. She actually scoffed when he tried apologizing. Ino readily explained how great it was for the main attraction to arrive fashionably late; it added an element of suspense to the party. He didn't get it and the hostess apparently didn't have the time to explain any more since she dragged him in by the arm and announced him to the room.

This wouldn't be like the other parties in Naruto's honor, Ino had detailed days ago. Nothing like the stuffy formal "thank yous" run by the village or alliance heads. This was a party for the hip, young, and sexy of Konohagakure. The coolest of the coolest would be attending Ino declared. Well that wasn't entirely true Naruto thought. He grinned as he quickly spotted Lee and Chouji amongst the crowd. If Ino were _truly_ going by her own strict definition of cool those two would not have made the hostess' cut. Still glancing about a bit he did see amongst all his friends some of Konoha's young societal elite. This was with all honestly probably the coolest room in the village at the moment and it erupted in applause just from the sight of him.

* * *

The temperature in his body soared and his heart thudded against his chest. Likely everyone in the room thought he was blushing for them; well it was true that Naruto hadn't gotten used to being praised and cheered. He still found it odd being cheered most of the time…this wasn't one of those times, because the wave of adoration had faded into the background when he spotted her across the nodded to him while clapping along with the rest. This made him happy of course but just looking at her was enough to make him happy. Naruto recalled why he was really here. He had a lot to say to Sakura. Things he wanted to say a few weeks ago at the end of it all but she had smiled at him suddenly when he approached her. Her smile had stopped him in his tracks. There were times when she could be a complete mystery to him, like the universe itself, yet there were other times were he could read her like a genin level scroll.

The message in that smile back then was loud and clear.

_Give me some time_

He was going to…he wanted to give her all the time in the world. He had never taken anything as a given…he just had things he needed to say. Some could call it selfish sure but in the end it didn't matter what her answer was, well that wasn't really true at all, it really, really, mattered what her answer was. However what was important to his mental if not emotional health was that he said what he had to say.

Naruto took a single step in her direction and he was immediately mobbed by the crowd. It would be rude to brush through them. He glanced over at Sakura, she beamed proudly at him.

The night is young he thought. He would keep it cool.

They danced, by accident really.

Music had swelled in the house and the atmosphere shifted away from conversational to rollicking with unexpected ease.

Two couples had started it off in the middle of the room, they held hands before footing about gracefully in a circle and breaking apart when they returned to their original position. Each of them glided to a new partner and started the dance anew.

Naruto got pulled into the whirlwind of bodies before he knew what was going on.

He hadn't been looking for Sakura; he had truly gotten caught up in the fun, his anxieties pushed somewhat to the back of his mind.

She simply appeared, twirling up beside him like a leaf caught in the breeze. A shout of joy escaped her mouth and her eyes sparkled with delight but he said nothing.

He couldn't find the words.

Still he laughed as they flowed around each other perfectly in synch before breaking apart and fading back into the crowd.

It was some time later that he caught a sight of some pink moving through the crowd and decided to head towards it. Casually though, since he was keeping it cool he stopped every now and then to converse making a quick comment about the greatness of the party before moving on. After squeezing past two chatty partygoers his eyes landed on her again near the snack table.

And she was shining

It said something about someone who could shine simply by nibbling at some fruit he thought. She looked up, their eyes met, and she quickly flicked her hair back from her face.

Naruto didn't know how to interpret that.

It actually left him flat-footed and bewildered enough to wonder if he was trapped in genjutsu.

Before he could come to a definite conclusion on the manner he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Naruto turned towards Ino, she gestured with her head to the other end of the room where Konohamaru was apparently talking the ear off a girl who was well beyond his age range. Ino made a motion as if tipping a sake cup towards her mouth, Naruto noticed the flush in Konohamaru's cheeks.

He sighed, not only had the brat crashed the party but he had somehow gotten into the drinks.

Naruto returned to Sakura only to see she was now in a conversation with TenTen. She glanced at him briefly before cutting her eyes towards Konohamaru and then back. She seemed amused.

He shrugged, she nodded.

It took much longer than was necessary for Naruto to wrap his knuckles against Konohamaru's skull, drag him out of the party, lecture him on trespassing/bad timing and then dropping him off at home to punished.

Still it wasn't a wasted trip because for the entirety of the journey back to the party he went over what he would say to Sakura and how he would say it to her. Once he gotten back however he discovered a new batch of people had shown up even more fashionably late than he did and Ino was dying to introduce him to them.

He tried to stay in the conversations but when the party music shifted so did his thoughts.

When the music was fiery and bold, he imagined strolling coolly over to Sakura, pulling her close and whispering something scandalously sexy into her ear.

He dismissed the thought quickly. Such a move could possibly lead to him landing on the roof. Besides he didn't know how exactly how to express himself sexily. He could ask Ino, she would have some sexy advice…advice that would probably land him in the hospital instead of just on the roof.

When the music became nice and chilled he pictured himself sauntering over, no gliding smoothly towards her as if skating on ice. Then he would just hand her a rose and say the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. She's melt into his arms like cheese on a grill.

Of course he didn't really know how to express his feelings romantically. There was a big difference between telling someone how you felt and telling them how you felt in a way to make them love you. Then again he wasn't trying to make Sakura love him, he was just….wait what was he really trying to do here?

Doubt and anxiety trickled down his spine, it was a familiar feeling, more familiar than the people honoring him today would expect.

What could he say to her? She had loved, was still likely in love if he were honest, with someone both of them held dear. He brought Sasuke back like he had promised though Sasuke did not return to Konoha which was understandable, too many bad memories. Still Sasuke was back, not back to the Leaf not back to his old self, too much had happened to ask for all that, but he was back to being _himself _and that was good enough. Naruto had kept his promise to Sakura and she was happy. He couldn't expect any more than that. He shouldn't ask for anything more than that.

Someone pinched him.

Naruto squealed as he grabbed at his arm.

Ino frowned at him.

According to her the man of the hour had spent the remaining bits of the party absentmindedly walking about in a daze. Naruto looked around, the crowd had thinned, far less fanfare, far less commotion, it was clearly winding down.

Sheepishly Naruto ran his hands through his hair before suggesting perhaps it would be best if he went home. Ino shook her head, tsking loudly she suggested that the man of the hour could go home if he wanted to miss out on the last dance.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; Ino sighed and gestured discreetly towards the back end of the room.

Naruto stared forward to see Sakura standing alone staring out a window. Instinctively he started forward but he froze a moment later.

Another pinch, Ino again, impatiently she waved him forward. She mouthed _Go_

The music changed to something soft and cheesy.

If one were asked did Naruto stroll or glide towards Sakura that night, one would have to say, if answering honestly, that he did neither. Naruto stumbled towards her because with each step he thought about what he would say, what he could say, what he had to say.

He went over every word, every syllable, and every letter until as if by divine inspiration he knew exactly what he needed to say.

Sakura saw or maybe sensed him coming; she turned away from the window giving him her full attention.

That was a mistake. The second she set eyes on him he forgot everything he was about to say.

Every word, every syllable, and every letter gone.

The music changed to something tender and hopeful.

Naruto blinked and held his hand out to her. She accepted it. He pulled her close. She in turn put a hand on his shoulder and then she smiled oh so warmly.

There were times when she was a mystery to him and then there was times when he could read her like a scroll.

They danced.

Something about a last dance being the beginning of something really, really good amused Naruto. He thought he should mention this irony to her it might make her laugh. He would mention it someday.

Neither of them said much for the rest of the night. This wasn't entirely his fault nor was it Sakura's; it just happened to be that there was nothing left to be said.

Life was funny like that sometimes.


	3. Roomates

_Sometimes I imagine a fanfic scene that doesn't really go with any particular story I am thinking of or working on. Sometimes the scene is part of a potential story I have no real inclination to write. Sometimes there is no story and all I have is this one scene. _

_Well instead of just discarding said scenes to the ether I think I'll share some whenever I get the chance. _

_This scene is an AU about Naruto and Sasuke as roommates. That's about it I guess. Of course there's a small sprinkling of NaruSaku_

With expert precision and unparalleled technique Sasuke turned the page of the Newsweek he was reading. His eyes fell upon an article on beekeeping and he felt with an almost absolute certainty that this was going to be one of those easy Sunday mornings. One of those rare quiet mornings where a warm kitchen, a hot cup of tea and a fascinating news article, was almost enough to bring a smile to his face.

No, Sasuke thought after a moment's consideration. Maybe it was enough for a smile.

His lips has just started to quirk upwards when his roommate walked into the kitchen and dropped three plastic bags onto the floor near his feet.

"That was excessively dramatic" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah I want you to remember this moment. So that the next time you say I don't do any shopping we can both know that you're a liar."

"I never said you didn't do any shopping. I said whenever you do shop all you buy is instant ramen."

Sasuke glanced at the bags. "I hope there weren't any eggs in those bags."

Ignoring his friend Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thick stack of letters. He dumped them on the kitchen table almost knocking over Sasuke's tea.

"Tell me those aren't bills?" Sasuke said eying the stack.

"When have you ever seen bills in colored envelopes?" Naruto scoffed. "The pink one is from Akane in apartment 3D, the purple one is from Asame in apartment 8F, the one with lipstick kisses covering it is from Kiku in 5E, the lavender one is from Mai from 6A, she's engaged to be married by the way, and the last two in navy blue are from Rei and Ran the sisters who live two doors down."

Sasuke glanced at the letters with mild surprise. "Did they all hand these to you this morning?"

Naruto shook his head. "Apparently the stars aligned and all the single girls, and one with a fiance, in our building had the same idea at the same all decided this was the morning to slip a lover letter under our door."

Sasuke looked up from the envelopes at Naruto. "Ah, well congratulations?"

"They are for you, you ass! You think I'd be this annoyed if they were for me!"

"Oh" Sasuke turned back to his paper. "Who is Kiku again?"

Naruto tsked softly. "She's the one that always calls out to you from her window every time you go jogging."

"Uh-huh and Asame?"

"Oh my god" Naruto sighed as he ran his hands across his face. "They throw themselves at you everyday."

Sasuke turned his attention back to the envelopes. "I don't understand how they could write me a love letter when they don't even know me."

Naruto shrugged, "Some girls like guys who look like girls, that's the way it is sometimes."

Sasuke smiled. "I see, you're implying that my physical appearance is less than masculine compared to yourself I suppose."

Sasuke then sniffed and stood up from the table "So tell me how long has it been since you've been trying to grow that beard?"

Naruto bristled. "I've got some peach fuzz growing in."

"No you don't" Sasuke said adamantly.

Naruto ran his right finger beneath his chin."'l do it's a little light but I can feel it growing in."

Sasuke snatched the envelopes from the table "That's probably dirt. You should try and wash your face every now and then."

Flipping open the lid to the trash bin Sasuke unceremoniously dumped the letters amongst the previous night's garbage.

Naruto cringed, "Awww come on don't do that. You have to at least read them."

"Why?"

"Because that's someone's feelings. Show a little respect."

Sasuke considered this but then shook his head. "I don't have any interest in romance at all so why should I waste my time reading these?"

Naruto jerked his arms about in robotic fashion. "I am Sasuke, I am a composed of a series of ones and zeros, does this unit have a soul, what is intimacy, what is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more."

Sasuke groaned. "You're an idiot you know that."

As Naruto broke into a slow, marionette-looking, robot dance, Sasuke's cell phone began to vibrate and dance along the kitchen table's surface.

Sasuke plucked the phone off the table peered at it's surface and then grunted softly

Naruto stopped dancing, "That was your exasperated grunt, something wrong?"

"Sakura and Ino are in the neighborhood. They want to stop by and treat us to brunch."

Naruto's face lit up and his ears perked as if he were an alert cat. "Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke began to type into his phone. "I'm going to tell them we're busy."

Naruto was incredulous. "Why would you do that? The girls want to come to us. That is an ideal situation."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We just went through this. I am not interested in any dalliances."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Sakura-chan is not a dalliance."

"Do you even know what the word dalliance means?"

"Whatever it means it is not Sakura."

Sasuke smiled evilly. "No Sakura is a girl who seems to like guys who look like girls."

Biting his bottom lip Naruto stiffened in place.

Sasuke shifted his stance. "What's that look? You want to fight? Come on I'm ready."

"No, kicking your ass isn't going to teach you anything."

With that said Naruto drew in a deep breath and sprinted out of the kitchen.

Horror momentarily paralyzed Sasuke as the extent of Naruto's treachery dawned on him. when he could will his legs to move again he rushed after the blond.

"Stay out of my room!" Sasuke cried just as the door to his room slammed shut before him. He heard the lock click and a chill went down his spine.

Sasuke threw his shoulder against door but it failed to give way.

"Don't put your dirty hands on any of my stuff!"

"Hey Sasuke I'm touching your stuff, but don't worry I'm not using my hands!" Naruto's voice taunted from inside the room.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke seethed.

After a minute or two of banging his body against the door Sasuke found himself suddenly tumbling into the room when it suddenly sprang open. He hit the ground with a roll and he continued rolling until he was up on his feet.

"What did you do?" Sasuke said moving his head from left to right searching for anything out of place.

Naruto grinned near the door. "I was bluffing, I didn't touch anything."

"'You lie" Sasuke accused. :"You did something...disgusting in here. I know it."

Naruto placed both his hands up in the air as if to surrender. "Hey I don't have time to fight with you. Sakura's coming so I'm gonna take a shower throw on some cologne and get my game face on.'

Naruto's eyes suddenly twinkled with mischief as his eyes flitted around the room. "You uh enjoy yourself in here."

Sasuke didn't even see Naruto leave. He simply scanned the room.

Once

Then twice

Finally a third time

Nothing seemed out of place. Yet he knew his pillow could have been tainted in various ways, or maybe his sheets, his clothes, the mouse of his computer? How could he sleep at night? How could ever walk into this room again and not wonder?

"I don't know Ino Sasuke hasn't even replied yet."

Ino shrugged, "In text etiquette a non-reply is not necessarily a no. Besides we're already here it won't hurt just to knock."

Immediately upon stepping onto Naruto and Sasuke's floor they heard the commotion. The crash bang of furniture breaking and flailing bodies hitting the floor.

"You don't attack a dude in the shower. it's not cool! This isn't prison!"

"What did you touch?! Tell me!"

Ino and Sakura slowly made their way past a number of people whom had apparently stepped out of their apartments to listen in on this Sunday morning disturbance. Many simply shook their heads as if this was a regular though still exciting occurrence.

"Wait till I get my pants on! I'll kick your ass!"

This declaration was followed by a series of grunts and gasps.

Ino and Sakura stood quietly in front of Naruto and Sasuke's door. They were distinctly aware that those standing out in the halls were watching them now, waiting to see what role they had to play.

"I think it's open."

Ino pointed to the door. it had apparently been left slightly ajar.

Tentatively Sakura pushed the door open. It swung open and slowly revealed Sasuke placing Naruto in a choke-hold and Naruto still apparently dripping wet from the shower was naked save the towel wrapped around his waist.

Naruto locked eyes with Sakura.

"You fellas started the party without us huh?" Ino crowed.

Finally noticing the girls Sasuke released his hold on Naruto. the abrupt action caused Naruto to stumble forward and this action somehow unbeknownst to him caused the towel to drop from his waist

"Sakura-chan" Naruto started. quickly "You told me to stop fighting with Sasuke. And I don't fight with him anymore. See that might have looked like we were fighting but I was actually choking and Sasuke was saving my life."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "isn't that right Sasuke? You were doing the Heimlich maneuver right?"

Visibly embarrassed Sasuke glanced up at the ceiling. "It would probably be easier to lie to her Naruto if you weren't stark naked."

Naruto glanced down at his body. Then he glanced at Sakura and Ino. Sakura's face had turned tomato red and Ino simply eyed him approvingly.

Naruto dove behind their couch shouting "I'm sorry" on his way down to ground.

He continued to apologize as the sounds of him crawling across the ground filled the room.

Sasuke glanced at his guests then he patted his now wet clothes.

"Just give us a minute to change and then we can go to the coffee place down the street."

"Of course-" Ino said speaking for two as Sakura had still been rendered speechless.

"-The day has just begun."


	4. Promise Keeper

It occurred to Sakura fairly early on in the relationship that with Naruto's Sage powers and her usage of the Creation Rebirth technique, the odds of her dying before him were very high.

Of course this was the sad fact of all couplings throughout the history of mankind. Someone would always leave another behind. Everyone knew this, still no one knew for sure who would go first.

She would calculate the odds, she would eventually settle on it being closer to a near certainty rather than chance, and she would keep it to herself, letting it lie heavily on her mind.

It conflicted her for years.

When he was sick or wounded or simply feeling down, when the need to take of care of him was high, she passionately rejected the notion. She would not abandon him, ever.

Yet when she was heated by his embrace or simply warmed by his smile, when she truly considered the thought of watching or waiting for him die. She embraced the notion with all her heart.

She told him her thoughts eventually, or rather he managed to pry it from her when she happened to be in one of her darker moods.

Nartuo paused for a moment to reflect on Sakura's thoughts and she found herself increasingly curious of his opinion. She was sure neither one of them would've wanted to be without each other. So what would he say?

He said, "don't worry about it. I don't think you have a choice here."

She was silent, taken aback. Was he making a philosophical point? Theological? Common sense? Was she like the foolish men of The Leaf's old tales, men attempting to swim upstream against the current of fate.

He took her right hand in his and traced the ring on her finger.

"I promised to take care of you for the rest of your life. And I will."

He let the implication hang in the air filling the room.

It comes to her in a wave, a flash-flood of guilt anxiety and pride. Her husband wasn't being particularly profound he was just being hard-headed! She opened her mouth, intent on challenging him, intent on setting the record straight.

She was disarmed however by his chuckle.

"Sakura-chan I know if you wanted to beat the odds you would..."

He caught her gaze. "But let me win this one OK? Let me win _this_ fight."

Immediately she closed her eyes, she draws in a deep breath and then she let it go. Her worries went with it. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Naruto for quite some time. She wondered briefly if there was a phrase to describe having the feeling of love at first sight with a person you'd been married to for years now.

"Alright" she said softly, delicately. It dawns on her that this was perhaps the first time she'd ever felt happy to concede an argument to anyone.

"Okay, let's just enjoy us for now." Naruto grinned warmly, carelessly.

Let him win? No there was no winning this kind of argument with this kind of hardheaded idiot. A loveable idiot who never backed down on his word.

She kissed him, because well as they say to the victor goes the spoils.


	5. What's in a name

_Here's my minor contribution to NaruSaku week 2 on tumblr_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Naruto-kun…."

"Hmmm?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and closed again.

It wouldn't exactly be seen as positive for the reputation of the Hokage if he were to be discovered napping soundly in a hospital room. Yet Sakura couldn't help but smile tenderly at him. He was cute if not careless.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open once again, this time however he focused immediately on the pretty doctor in the room.

"You shouldn't keep your patients waiting for so long Sakura."

She rolled her eyes. "I came to you last because I know you were just trying to whisk me off to a date or something."

"What if it were an emergency?"

Sakura took the clipboard she had been carrying under her left arm and held it up as if showcasing it to the world. "It if were an emergency you wouldn't have written "I am in urgent need of tender loving care" on your paperwork. Now before I forget."

Abruptly Sakura whacked him across the head with her clipboard.

* * *

"What was that for?" Naruto cried.

"The younger medics read these before handing them over to me you know. When I see them huddled together giggling and blushing in my direction I know you're in the building!"

"It's not like I was lyin! I am in critical need of healthy dosage of Sakura-chan or I can't function as the Hokage."

Sakura frowned "that might be cute but I have to maintain some level of professionalism around here you know."

Naruto took a moment to massage the bump on his head. "Naruto-kun? You've never called me that before it's weird."

"I figured I'd try something new."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder double-checking to see if the door to room was shut.

"What's the problem I thought you liked it when I said your name aloud?"

Naruto scratched as his cheek as a tinge of crimson blossomed on each side.

"You're blushing" She snickered. "You might be the most modest perv in the world"

"Hey I am not a pervert"

Sakura tilted her head feigning contemplation. "You say that yet you still peep when I am in the shower…"

"We went through that already that was a _clone_."

"You are the clones Naruto!"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "The clones can act independently from me we've known this for years."

Shaking her head Sakura chuckled. "What I find weird is well we've gotten really close in the past two year—"

"Close?"

Sakura whispered her clarification. "I'm saying we've been….intimate…..a number of times"

The smug look of a toad feasting on fat swamp flies came over Naruto's face. "Oh _yes_ we _have_."

Swiftly Sakura pulled on both sides of cheeks stretching out his face. "You don't have to look so proud about that it's a little embarrassing!"

"That wasn't pride that was more like fulfillment" Naruto muttered when she released his face.

"My point is this you've seen me-all of me and there's a good chance-" she stopped, listening for any clandestine giggling that could come from behind the door. "-You've got a pretty high chance of seeing all of me again so there's really no need for peeping."

"That's like saying because-" Naruto began as he rubbed down his face. "-I ate ramen for lunch today I shouldn't eat it tomorrow for dinner. It doesn't make any sense."

He paused.

"And I'm not saying I've been peeping."

Another pause

"How about this if instead of peeping we call it "admiring." An admiring Hokage sounds a lot better than a peeping Hokage."

Sakura sighed but that quickly gave way to a resigned smile. "Admiring….you can be oddly romantic in a adorably perverted way."

"I am a complex and unpredictable shinobi Sakura." Sliding out of the hospital bed and onto his feet Naruto laughed. "But you make it sound like I'm my Godfather. One debatable thing like peeping doesn't make me perverted.'

"Oh?" Lowering her voice Sakura said. "Remember your birthday-our adventures on the Hokage monument?"

"That was a spur of the moment kind of thing Sakura! It's not like I had been fantasying about that for years!"

A self-defacing groan escaped Naruto's lips when it dawned on him exactly what he had revealed. Sakura grinned triumphantly while he ran both hands across his face.

"Okay, okay, two debatable things doesn't make me a perv either."

"How about this, the fourth time we were uh intimate it was raining and you-"

Naruto stopped her. "Name one recent thing!"

"Sure last month right after we had that battle with the rogue samurai from The Land of Iron, you one Uzumaki Naruto asked me to keep the white seal activated while we—"

"But that was amazing!" Naruto countered. "It was so worth my back hurting for two days afterwards."

"I rest my case" Sakura proclaimed.

Naruto nodded in concession but Sakura noticed a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Peeping I can do alone but **we **spent the night at the Hokage monument and it turned out to be awesome, **you** kept the white seal on. So if I'm a perv what does that make you for going along with me?"

"I am simply a loyal shinobi following the whims of her Hokage" She replied slyly.

"Oh you were just being a dutiful citizen?"

"I am and have always been a patriot Naruto."

Grinning broadly Naruto slowly stepped closer to his unabashedly favored medical ninja. "So being my fiancé is-?"

Sakura matched his steps until they were within arm's length of each other. She reached out caressing him through his jumpsuit, running her hand across his chest and tracing a familiar path down every single muscle.

"Is my duty and I cannot complain because being the Hokage's fiance comes with certain luxuries."

Naruto took her wandering hand in his. "Sakura-chan you don't really need to try that hard to seduce me."

"See how come you can call me Sakura-chan and I can't say Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with mask of seriousness on his face.

"You want me to stop saying Sakura-chan?"

"No." She replied quickly sincerely.

"That's lucky because I wasn't going to stop. I am planning on saying Sakura-chan for as long as you're around to hear it."

She smiled. "That's lucky because I am planning on hearing it as long as you're around to say it."

"We're both lucky I guess. You know you can say Naruto-kun if you want, it just won't have the same impact."

"Impact?"

"Test it" Naruto challenged.

"Naruto-kun" she stated.

The Hokage shrugged.

"Naruto"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. When their lips met she opened her mouth to let him in. Sakura moaned softly as she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

Naruto broke the kiss and backed off. "Test it again to be sure."

"Naruto-kun"

He yawned.

"Naruto" she growled.

He trailed a path with his mouth and tongue from her forehead to her right ear down to her lips and her chin. He then peppered the exposed area of her neck with kisses.

"Naruto" she gasped and then he reached under her top.

"Naruto" she cried out again and his fingers traced a small circle around her hardened—

"Naruto stop!" Sakura pulled away suddenly leaving Naruto's hands to grope at the air.

She drew in a deep breath as he stared at her quizzically.

"Okay just wait….I've got to lock that door first."

Sakura then waved her hands frantically over his body. "You just um, you just uh…just take it off-take it all off"

"You're the doctor." Naruto replied before getting to the task at hand.

Sakura bolted to the door and fiddled with the lock until she heard a satisfying click. She turned towards Naruto with her face as red as his mother's hair.

"Wait" she licked her lips. "Leave the headband on."


	6. Sleepytime

Sakura lay with her back to Naruto, snuggled against his chest. Both of his arms were wrapped possessively around her holding her firmly against him. His face was buried against her neck and his slow and rhythmic breathing warmed her skin.

She had been drifting in between wakefulness and sleep for some time now. There had been moments during the night when an unprecedented sense of peace had swept over her. But she couldn't hold on to that feeling for too long. Her mind, her thoughts, her fears would swiftly and harshly break the spell,

Sakura sighed and snuggled closer.

"Naruto..."

At the soft sound of her voice Naruto came fully awake. His arms tightened around Sakura pulling her closer.

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you a question"

"Okay." He waited for the length of a deep breath. Then another. Then another still.

"Sakura?"

"I want to ask you something but I am afraid its going to make me sound insecure."

"I-I don't understand."

"I've been going over it in my head, how to ask you this question I mean, and it just sounds like something a selfish needy insecure person would ask."

"Oh"

Naruto suppressed a smile against her back. "How about this, you can ask the question and then you can feel insecure about it for a moment."

He then kissed her gently on the back of her neck. "Then I'll make you feel better."

Sakura considered this as she felt a familiar heat shoot up her spine and through her body.

"Alright" she sighed. "Just don't do that I won't be able to concentrate if you do that."

Naruto grinned, "Okay. So what's on your mind Sakura-chan?"

She drew in a sharp breath. "What would you do if I walked away?"

"If you walked away right now? I'd probably tell you to put some clothes on because you're naked.."

She elbowed him in the gut. "You know that's not what I meant."

Naruto coughed-laughed into her shoulder.

"I'm being serious If I died, no wait if I left...'

She paused and tried to wrangle together the right words to express herself. But her mind was a jumble of fragmented thoughts.

"Forget about the specifics the essential nature of the question is this Naruto...do you think you can be happy without me in your life?"

Abruptly she imagined a world where Naruto was with someone more deserving of him. He was happier, more fulfilled without her holding him back. The scene that played out in her mind caused her heart to contract.

"I want an honest answer Naruto."

He answered almost immediately. "I probably could be happy."

She stiffened against him. 'That's not how you are supposed to answer that question!"

"You wanted me to lie?"

"No...But I didn't want the truth to be so hurtful."

"I think I should explain."

"Save yourself the trouble Naruto just go grab a kunai and put it through my heart."

"Sakura if you walked away from me for whatever reason you wouldn't be able to take my memories of you with you. No one can take my memories of you away from me. They will always exists. See no matter what happens in the future ninety nine percent of the guys in the world will never be able to say that they were lucky enough to be hold on to Haruno Sakura like I am doing tonight."

He paused and collected his own thoughts. "Don't get me wrong it's amazing that I can just reach out and touch you right now. I really like that I can do that. But if I couldn't reach out and touch you anymore I could still be happy knowing that I got the chance to."

Sakura turned towards him. Thanks to the moon there was just enough light in the room for him to see her misting eyes. But she could hardly care about tears at that point.

"See that's not fair Naruto when you say things like that you are forcing me to love you."

Naruto laughed. "Well you don't have too if you don't want too."

"No, it can't be helped." Her voice cracked a bit. "I guess I'll have to be your future wife and of course the mother of your children and well I'll have to get used to generally being your partner in everything for the rest of our lives."

"If that's what you want" Naruto whispered.

"That's what I want" she whispered back.

For the space of a few heartbeats Naruto found that he couldn't speak. Sakura studied his features.

"Are you okay?"

Eventually Naruto found his voice. "Sometimes I am um, sometimes I surprise myself when i think that you uh..."

"That I what?"

He glanced up at the ceiling. "That you chose me. That you um love me."

"That surprises you?" She chuckled. 'You blockhead you should know for sure by now."

He nodded anxiously. "I do know, I definitely know. Sometimes-Most of the time I know. other times I am surprised a little bit."

Sakura reached out and caressed Naruto's face. "So what do you call a relationship where both sides can't believe the other side is in love with them."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, what do you call a relationship where both side can't believe the other side loves them?"

"I don't know that's why I was asking you."

"Oh, I actually thought you setting up a joke."

Sakura shook her head as a grin spread from ear to ear. "Nope, that was a serious question."

"Oh, well I have no idea. It's us I guess. What would you call us?"

"Two silly people in love."

Naruto smiled "That sounds about right."

He leaned over and their mouths connected for a long slow kiss. Locked tight in that familiar embrace two silly people in love drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well there you go. As I said when I've got no other priorities I'll just write something, anything. Sometimes it might be fanfic. _

_I may have laid the cheese on a little thick with this story. But that was just off the top of my head so maybe my natural state might be dripping with cheese. _

_Anyway if you've got the time tell me what you think._

_Next time I am going to do something different. i think. I'll try to do something very different. If I am inspired I guess. _


	7. The fault in their stars

So I've stepped off the angst train for a moment to deliver some good old fashioned NS fluff

For timeline purposes we are to assume this takes place months-to a year after the war + 699/700 The Last never happened.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Naruto and Sakura exited the village. They walked alongside each other in absentminded silence until they were climbing to the tops of the hills that surveyed the hidden village.

It was not an uncomfortable silence nor was it an awkward one.

It was the kind of silence that came on the heels of a surprisingly successful first date. It was one of those strange and rare moments where what they were feeling at the moment was actually more important than finding the right words to express said feeling to each other.

Of course all silences were meant to be broken, eventually.

"Hey Naruto, let's promise to take things slow, okay?" Sakura said.

The softness of her voice make her question come across just a step above a whisper.

Naruto turned to her with a glint of surprise in his eyes. "There was the option to take things _fast_?"

A tinge of red blossomed on Sakura's cheeks.

"Sakura-chan I have no problem taking it slow" Naruto said quickly. "I just didn't know you were considering other options."

Sakura cleared her throat. "All options were given proper consideration."

"When?" Naruto asked unable to mask the curiosity in his voice.

"Before and during the date" She answered quickly.

"Oh" Naruto replied with his mind recalling how he had spent most of the date speeding up and down the peaks and valleys of anxiety and joy.

He hadn't really taken the time to consider anything beyond their first date. Even now he had no idea how to properly end the date and was almost secretly hoping it just went on forever.

"I think taking it slow is the best route for us" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "I agree with you. And I'd like to believe I would choose the same path even if I had known there was another path that was being considered."

The sincerity in his voice forced a chuckle from Sakura's lips. "You probably should have just stopped right after saying you agree with me."

With that said a cool breeze drifted in lightly lifting her hair. Cooled by the touch of the night air Sakura looked up to see a marvelous sight. The clouds had cleared and a pearl of a moon shone brightly in the dark sky. Naruto followed her gaze to the twinkling stars above them.

"Do you remember when we had lessons about the constellations in the academy?"

Naruto scratched at his cheek. "I remember failing a test about constellations and how to use the stars for directions at the academy."

Sakura smiled. It was truly amazing how much things had really changed since their academy days.

"Well" Naruto said. "Tell me about the constellations, I failed that test remember."

Sakura pointed to the sky. "That's my favorite, Takeo the great hunter and warrior. He's one of the brightest constellations so he's really easy to find. His belt is made of those three stars, and there's one star for each foot and one for each shoulder. Now those dim stars are what ancient people imagined to be a kunai hanging from his belt and-"

She stopped abruptly noticing that Naruto had been watching her attentively.

A sheepish grin came to Sakura's face. "I read a lot of text about the stars when I was younger, I was a little bit of a bookworm back then-and these days to I guess."

"It's impressive" Naruto said admiringly. "I've always been impressed by how smart you are."

"Naruto, let's be honest you are easily impressed."

He turned his attention back to the stars. "Doesn't mean it's not impressive."

A calmness now lingered in the air as they gazed up at the the twinkling sky above them.

"Hey look, a shooting star" Sakura exclaimed. "Lets make a wish."

She closed her and mouthed silent words. When she reopened her eyes she found that seemingly deep contemplation had furrowed Naruto's eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"This is kind of funny, I don't have anything new to wish for" he said.

"Don't you want to be Hokage?" She asked skeptically.

"I do, but that's not a new wish. I wished for that on a star years ago. "

Sakura offered him a curious look. "So...?"

A boyish grin came to Naruto's face. "Using the same wish on two different stars is like hiring two shinobi from two different villages to do the same job. It's only going to cause conflict. Probably some kind of cosmic conflict, that's why I don't do it."

"Cosmic conflict huh, who made up that rule?"

Naruto shook his head imitating the demeanor of a wise old sage. "It wasn't made up, it was just something discovered by wise people eventually, it's like a law of nature."

"Ahhhh" she smiled. "So it's self-evident."

He nodded wisely.

Sakura considered this. "So you are saying you've already used up a lifetime of wishes?"

"I think I have. Many of my old wishes have come true, things like learning more about my parents for example. Some wishes I know can't happen anymore because well...you can't change the past, and other wishes-"

Naruto doesn't look exactly at Sakura but towards her. This time it's his cheeks that redden.

"-Well they have more potential now and things seem like they are working themselves out in my favor."

Sakura took a moment to allow his words to settle over her and then another moment to calm her fluttering heart.

"Okay how about if I wished for you to become Hokage, would that cause any cosmic conflict?

"That might work' Naruto conceded. "But just to be safe you probably shouldn't waste your wishes on my dreams,"

Sakura met his eyes and said with sincerity now lacing her voice, "What if I believe that your dreams and mine are intertwined?"

Unabashed joy flooded Naruto's face He started to speak but stopped himself. Concern suddenly lighted his eyes and his head tilted in contemplation.

Sakura waited tentatively for a response and eventually Naruto spoke,

"I thought we were taking it slow..."

Sakura face-faulted to the ground. She sprang up quickly however and grabbed Naruto by both sides of his cheeks.

"Don't ruin a romantic atmosphere with such an irrelevant statement!"

"It's very relevant " Naruto managed to squeak through pinched cheeks. "I just want to know if we are taking it slow or not?"

"We are taking it slow!" Sakura blurted out as a vein began to bulge in her forehead.

"How are we taking it slow if we are already in love with each other?"

"That logic isn't helping the situation at all!"

It occurred to Naruto that he had some point to express and it was likely best expressed through action rather than words. He leaned forward and their lips softly met. Sakura's surprise was fleeting. Her hands all but instantly relaxed upon Naruto's face and she drew him in further, deepening the kiss and bringing the stars down from the heavens to the earth.

Sighing contently Naruto was the first to speak when the kiss broke. "Is that kind of kiss on the first date taking it slow?"

Half laughing Sakura pressed her head against his shoulder. "Okay let's just say we are taking things at a moderately brisk pace then."

Her laughter was contagious, he laughed and it only proved to make her laugh harder. So of course he laughed harder. Their laughter peaked and faded as they held each other in a tight embrace.

Naruto spoke into the top of her head. "So what did you wish for anyway?"

"Well I wished that all _our_ wishes would come true but now I am worried about the cosmic conflict."

"Oh don't worry about that, shared wishes always override individuals ones."

"Well, that is convenient."

"Also they're more likely to come true."

"Then I made the right choice." She looked up and smiled at him, "There's no doubt in my mind that I made the right choice."

They stood there on a hilltop overlooking the village for quite some time, simply enjoying each others company, under a blanket of stars.

Well there you go my return to standard fluff piece. Not the deepest piece ever but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless it, Thanks for reading


	8. This and That

_Perhaps contrary to popular opinion and canon. I always thought in an AU scenario if Naruto and Sakura got together, Sakura would fall in love as hard as Naruto would but she'd be slower in getting to the big steps in a relationship. Such as moving in together. Sakura who likely lived with her parents until college would come to enjoy an independent life where she could chill and not do chores unless she really had to. Naruto for obvious reasons in contrast would have a contrasting perspective._

_Anyway I am not going to get around to writing an entire fic about that but if I did, it may have opened like this. _

* * *

Naruto usually slept in well into the afternoon on Sundays. So it surprised Sakura to see him up and about when she awoke.

Sakura got out of bed, bathed, dressed and had breakfast. Throughout the entire process Naruto did not say a word but simply paced about the house with a smile plastered on his face.

Sakura found this amusing if not altogether flattering. Her ego fueled she laid an extra sweet kiss upon his lips before saying goodbye.

Before she could leave yet he grabbed her by the waist and grinned.

"Sakura what if I told you that I really really loved you,"

Sakura glanced down at his hands around her then up at the smile on his face. "I'd wonder what it is you wanted"

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura what could I want so bad that I would start by saying something that serious?"

Sakura rolled her eyes

Naruto studied her face for a moment and then chuckled softly. "Okay I do want something but it's not THAT. "

A smirk came to Sakura's face. "Surprising because this is how it usually starts. It started exactly like this last night."

"Okay that might have been true yesterday but it's different now." Naruto said.

"Uh-huh next you'll rub against me like a hungry cat" Sakura continued.

Naruto laughed and averted his gaze. He then took a deep breath and brought his attention back to her. "It's not about THAT"

"Okay, then what is it about?"

He eyed her quietly then said "Don't get me wrong if you have the time for THAT I am up for it-"

Sighing softly Sakura began to pull away from his grasp.

Naruto pulled her back and locked her in place. "Okay, okay, okay I'm sorry just hear me out for a second."

"I've got some errands to run Naruto. As much as I'd like to I have to go."

"Sakura-Chan it's not about THAT. THAT can wait until tonight."

Sakura smiled broadly. "You are very presumptions Uzumaki Naruto. Just because I am invited to come over to your home again tonight doesn't automatically mean THAT will happen."

Naruto considered this for a moment. "Okay we don't have to do anything tonight."

" What?" Sakura said her face brimming with skepticism

"We don't have to do anything and I won't expect anything."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I-I am starting a pretty busy schedule tomorrow. It'll be brutal.

Naruto nodded "I know."

Sakura placed her hands against his chest. "We might not see each other for a few days. Maybe not for the entire week."

Naruto exhaled. "Yeah but I can wait."

Sakura moved her hands up to his shoulders. She started to rub them. "But I am still sleeping over tonight. We'll be in the same bed."

"That's up to you Sakura-Chan if you come over I'll sleep on the couch. So I won't be tempted."

Sakura allowed herself to be further drawn into Naruto's embrace. "You don't have to go through all that trouble."

Naruto sighed with resignation."I will make it a personal challenge for myself not to touch you."

Sakura swallowed hard. "Last night and tonight are rare nights. We are usually really busy. You wouldn't want to waste a night right?"

"It'll be tough but I'll wait" Naruto said.

"You're bluffing" She challenged.

"Sakura I promise that I won't touch anything–"

Sakura placed her pointer finger against Naruto's bottom lip. "Okay don't do that. I get it..point taken. But we're definitely doing THAT tonight for sure"

Mischief gleamed in Naruto's eyes. "Sakura you are being presumptuous."

Sakura nodded. "Yes I admit that I had some of the same presumptions you had. Still I am looking at an ugly week and I need it to start off…right. So I would prefer to be touched by you tonight. I am coming over specifically to be touched by you tonight. "

Naruto rubbed casually at his jaw "You know Sakura-Chan a guy might like a little romance first."

"Oh you want romance?" Sakura cooed.

"It couldn't hurt. Makes a guy feel special."

"You want candlelight?"

"I like candlelight."

"You want a sensual massage?"

"It might help set the mood"

"I'll even cook a special dinner"

"…..Or we can order out."

"No, I've gotten some new recipes from my mom and I am going to delight your taste buds. I am going to romance you up boy and then we are definitely going to do THAT."

Grinning triumphantly Naruto scratched at his cheek. "Sakura-Chan sometimes I think you are using me for my body"

Sakura nuzzled into the crook of Naruto's neck. inhaling sharply she opened her mouth against his skin.

"Well I find your body very becoming on you."

"Huh usually on me its your body that beco-

Sakura punched him on the shoulder. "You perv!"

"I am a pervy kettle and you are a pervy pot Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed softly and caressed Naruto's cheek with her neck. "You know I love you."

"Hmm I know you love THAT."

"Both!" Sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I very very much love the complete package that is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Then move in with me," Naruto whispered

Pulling back a little, Sakura asked …"What?"

He held her surprised gaze. "I'd like this to be our house, our bed, our food, our life"

"That's a big step" Sakura muttered.

"Its a step. I thought…we should see how this works out…" Naruto let the implications of his words hang in the the air.

Sakura blinked back at Naruto. "Do you need an answer now?"

He stood motionless for a moment. "That sounds like an answer."

"No its not, it's really not" She gnawed at her bottom lip. "Just give me a few days to think about it.

Naruto remained silent, then finally smiled , "Sure, I'll be here if you change your mind."

"I haven't made up my mind yet."

He shrugged.

Sakura stepped forward, rubbing her hand on Naruto's arm she smiled weakly. "Don't be hurt, please don't be hurt."

"I'm not hurt" Naruto laughed.

She took his right hand in hers and they locked eyes.

"I am a little hurt" He sighed. "But I can be patient."

"You do know that I love you right?" She asked.

"Sakura-Chan I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know."

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sakura on the forehead. "Are you still coming tonight?"

"Do you still want me to come over?"

Naruto grinned. "When it's comes to THAT you can come over whenever you want."

"Hey get it right I'm coming over for this…" Sakura leaned forward and they kissed for a while, just soft, loving, gentle kisses. "….And that."

* * *

_I figure Sakura is doing residency program on her way to being a surgeon and Naruto is on the road to being a detective or something. Anyway if you like it let me know. _


End file.
